Liberty Found
by Qeani
Summary: A young woman finds herself in the middle of nowhere. Before she knows it she gets caught up in one of the most important moments of American history, the American Revolution. All Tess wants is to go back home to her apartment, friends and normal life in the 21st Century.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; I only own Tess and the plot. I hope you enjoy the story! All characters go to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 _The young girl sat up quickly, looking down she noted that she was no longer in her pajamas. She was in a beautiful pink, ruffled dress with silver shoes. Holding her hands up she gasped, perfect pale skin with manicured nails. Standing up quickly she saw that she was in a meadow full of flowers. This was it, she finally was where someone appreciated her; the world of Hetalia. Her once mousy brown hair was now a gorgeous blue, dark eyes now were lucious aquamarine orbs._

 _Looking to her left she saw a man with a curl come prancing towards her, "you shall be my best friend and we shall make pasta forever!" He exclaimed._

 _Squealing the girl shouted, "Ita-Chan!" Looking down she saw that she was now sinking into the ground. As she looked up she saw that he now had red eyes and red hair, he looked at the man next to him. "I never did like Mary-Sue's, will you do the honor Oliver?" Lovino growled. Hearing a giggle she looked up, "Good-bye, spawn of weirdness. You wouldn't even make a good cupcake." All went dark._

* * *

Snorting in laughter the young woman turned in her sleep, draping her hand over her bed she felt something cold. Opening her eyes she sighed, "I'm still dreaming." Settling back into bed she reached down for her blanket, feeling something stringy she pulled again. Instead of a warm blanket she yanked dirt onto her face? Rubbing her eyes Tess blinked as a drop of rain hit her face.

"What the hell? Of course it's raining." She yelped scrambling away from the edge of a river. Blinking faster than usual she looked around, seeing her blanket a few feet away she wrapped it around her shoulders. Looking down she saw instead of carpet, grass, and the river was definitely still there.

"Don't panic. What is going on?" She shouted turning around, she looked for her friends, "I get it, this is some sort of initiation, the least you could have done is warn me!" Frustrated she slumped back to the ground and waited for her 'friends' to come out and tell her it was all just a big laugh. _Join a sorority, it'll be fun, they said._ Narrowing her eyes she looked for any signs of the girls from her sorority. "Becky, Kari, you guys this isn't funny! I have a paper due tonight, two actually." Sighing she decided to sit, they obviously wouldn't come out until the joke was over.

 _What if they invited the boys?_ The image of laughing frat boys was enough to make her pull the blanket over her head like a cocoon. Bemoaning her fate she grumbled many obscenities as she pulled a face that only she could see. "If you don't come out I will write you into a story as ugly, hunchbacked toady old bats." She threatened, "the very image will strike fear into the hearts of children- no all people." Satisfied at her threat she smiled as she peeked out of her makeshift fort at the woods, "that's not creepy looking at all." She muttered as she pulled further into her "Lord of the Rings" quilt. It had now been three hours.

 _That's not a bad sight._ Tess thought as she stared at Legolas face stitched onto her blanket. _Kinda creepy but at least he's nice._ After a few hours, she grew tired of just sitting.

"This is getting ridiculous." Pulling her blanket down she stood up and looked to see that the sun was beginning to set, she had been here all day. "Get out here, okay? Come on, I don't have all day; I'm hungry!"

Tess began to panic, it was dark out now and this was not like her friends, they would not leave her out her for this long. "Please come out! Game's over, this isn't funny anymore." She began to shout louder for help, or for anyone. All she wanted was to go home and watch Netflix, maybe play Pokemon Go, that sounded like pure bliss.

"Guys please!" She screamed as she wiped the tears off her face. She walked over to the river still crying she cupped her hands for a drink of water. Feeling something scaly brush past her fingertips she yelped landing rather ungracefully on her backside. "Pull yourself together!"

Tess grabbed her blanket and dragged it behind her as she walked along the river. "Rivers lead to towns, and you'll eventually find someplace you can borrow a phone and call for help." Rationalizing where she was she screamed in frustration.

As she hobbled along the side of the river she noted that the river seemed to stretch forever between her and the hill she was headed for. Glancing at her bare feet she whimpered to see that her feet were cut due to the sticks and rocks along the river bank. It had begun to rain which only served to dampen her spirits further. Cupping her hands around her mouth she hollered as loud as she could.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME! HELLO! ANYONE THERE?"

She could hear her voice being swallowed up by the rain. She strained to listen for any sort of reply or even a car but heard nothing. Not that she would have anyway the rain had only begun to fall harder. She felt utterly wretched.

Shifting the blanket over her head like an umbrella she turned around and began shouting like crazy. She tripped on the mud landing on her backside, groaning she noticed that instead of walking with just cut up feet she was now covered in mud. She squinted her eyes seeing a thing line of brown stretch across the horizon. Letting out a gasp she stood up quickly careful not to slip again.

A burst of energy seemed to consume her causing Tess to run or stumble rather quickly towards the brown line. It could be a house, a road anything. Sending a quick prayer of thanks she ran even harder all while screaming for help.

In the nearby wood, Francis and his companion immediately heard the commotion. They had quickly pulled out their weapons then quietly headed for the edge of the trees.

"Une femme..." Francis spoke quietly, "a woman but I have never seen clothes such as that in all my life. She is soaked to the skin, and she is... she is barefoot."

Gilbert looked stunned, "barefoot. She must be mad!" He looked out into the rain to see that there was indeed a madwoman swinging her arms around and shouting.

"Mad or no she won't last very long if she continues to shriek like that. She might even attract enemy spies," looking to Gilbert he shook his head, "we can't have that."

Gilbert laughed, "I will leave this to you, my friend. You are more accustomed to helping women in distress, no matter their sanity." Slapping him on the shoulder he continued, "I have a young nation to train." Turning his horse he saluted Francis and set off for camp.

Francis sighed as Gilbert left, "Il est Toujours Moi." He watched as she continued to stumble on her path while tripping over the occasional rocks. Seeing that she had just about reached the road. Spurring his horse he rode up to her aid.

Tess continued to run stumbling over the occasional rocks; she stopped as she heard a commotion behind her; spinning around she sighed in relief to see a horse with a tall man wrapped in a cloak.

"Oh thank goodness," she grinned. "I know this probably looks weird, but I have no idea where I am."

The man said as he dismounted and walked towards her taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her bare shoulders. "You are shivering."

Tess tilted her head noticing his accented English, "you're from France?" She was startled as he began to chuckle.

"Oui, I suppose you could say that," leading her towards his horse he noted that she did not protest, "how did you find yourself out here?"

"I-I really don't know, one minute I was at home asleep then I found myself here in the middle of nowhere." It was then that she took notice of his uniform, it looked like it came straight out of the 18th century.

"Are you a reenactor or something?" She questioned.

"I do not know what you mean," he wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Yeah," motioning to his uniform she continued, "you're dressed just like the Marquis de Lafayette."

* * *

 **Please review, I'd love to hear what you think about this story. It helps to give me inspiration. Thank you for reading, cheers! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Francis stared at the deranged woman, "Excusez-moi?" He narrowed his eyes at the mud covered woman.

"Everyone knows that," she looked at him as though he had a second head, "well people who pay attention. Let's be honest, most people don't."

The Frenchman measured the woman's actions as she approached the horse tentatively as though it was a foreign object. "Madame," he reached out and pulled her nearer the horse, "this is Antoine, I assure you he will not bite." Motioning to the saddle he continued, "I will mount then you will you sit behind me." Normally he would not have hesitated to make a dirty joke, but now was not the time.

Taking her hand he nodded with a smile, "take my hand, now where are you from?" He asked as he hoisted her into the saddle and positioned himself in front of her. "Madame, now where do you live?"

Tess tensed as she sat awkwardly. "Uh- I'm uh, from Boston." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the man as the horse started moving.

"Then you are in luck, I am returning to France," he spoke putting the horse into a gallop, "first we shall stop at an inn where you may have a pair of fresh clothes."

Not hearing her reply he turned his head only to see her head slumped against his back, she's asleep. France placed his left hand atop of hers to ensure that she did not fall off the horse, that would be unfortunate, not to mention Prussia would never let him live it down.

"Be gentle to the ladies, and be gentle to the earth." He reminded himself as he urged the horse towards the nearest stagecoach inn.

Tess resisted the urge to rub her eyes as she woke up to find herself on a bed in an old eighteenth-century inn; looking down at her mud-encrusted legs she jumped off the bed and startled the Frenchman who had fallen asleep on a nearby chair.

"Shit!" Jumping back she put as much distance between her and the man as was possible; she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. It had not occurred to her until now that she was only in her cookie monster night shirt and pineapple shorts.

Taking in deep breaths, she watched as the man stretched his arms and woke up. "Ah, you're awake," motioning to the tub to her side he nodded, "that is for you. I have secured some clothes for you; they are boy's clothes, but they should fit."

"I don't even know your name," she took in a sharp breath, "for all I know you could be some crazy ax murderer."

The man let out a deep throaty laugh that sounded like, well a stereotypical French laugh. Tess tilted her head as the man wiped a tear from his eye.

"I assure you I am no ax murderer; I leave that to Matthias." Holding out a rose he smiled, "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, I will leave you to bathe and dress. Ring this bell when you have finished."

Tess watched like a scared deer as the man left the room. Walking over to the tub her heart sank, "you have got to be kidding me. I'm in the middle of a freaking reenactment." Dipping her finger into the water she was pleased to see that it was not too hot, "at least I won't scald myself."

There was a pair of brown breeches matched with what seemed like an undershirt and plain off-white shirt with a vest. "There's even a tricorn hat. But no bra, seriously?" She looked for at least some underwear, not seeing any her heart sunk even further. This guy takes his reenactment seriously.

Making sure that the door was locked she placed a chair under the door handle to be confident that no one walks in while she took her bath. She set to washing her underwear, "there's no way I am going without underwear."

With the water now lukewarm she cringed as she climbed into the water. _When I get home, I am killing both Becky and Kari._ While she washed her hair she contemplated the pros and cons of murder, their idea of fun was most definitely not fun.

"I hate baths; showers are much more sanitary." She grumbled as she rinsed her hair off before grabbing what she assumed to be a towel. Drying her body, she then wrapped the towel around her head and checked her clothes to see if they were dry. Tess let out a sigh of relief to see that they were dry enough to wear.

Now that that was taken care of she saw that a piece of cloth had fallen to the floor, it appeared to be a bandage. "How thoughtful." She muttered before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her chest. That would have to work until she could get home and get a proper bra.

When she finished, she took up the bell and stared at it before deciding that it was safe to ring. Repositioning the vest she took up the coat and slipped it on as the door opened.

"Do you happen to have a comb?" She motioned to her tangled hair that rested just below her shoulder, "I mean as much as I love knots in my hair."

"Oui," he replied taking a comb out of his waistcoat pocket he handed it to the woman. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, uh thank you." She felt awkward as he just stood there watching her comb out her hair. "My name's Tess Jones, I mean I know your name so you should probably know mine."

Handing the comb back to Francis she stepped back and flipped her hair upside down a few times before standing up to see him looking at her strangely, "so when are we going to Boston. I know you're busy with your reenactment, but I'd like to go home?"

France looked at the girl observing her curious green eyes, "mon cheri, we will be leaving right away." Tossing her a pair of gloves he continued, "for safety your name will be Adam. Adam Jones. If you keep your surname, you will be able to remember your alias much easier."

Holding the door open he looked in surprise to see the girl snort in laughter.

"Seriously? Are we going all James Bond now? You're a crack up." She pulled her hair into a low ponytail before slipping her hat on her head, "oh why am I dressed like a boy?"

"Pardon?" Francis blinked trying to make sense of her strange lingo, "oh the innkeeper thought you were an unsavory character, to preserve your dignity I told them that you were simply a young apprentice that had fallen unconscious."

"They thought I was a- you know nevermind…" Tess shifted uncomfortably, "I understand that you are hoping to keep up with the reenactment but, I assume we're driving to Boston."

"Oui, it is after all the least suspicious way of entering the city." Pulling out a set of documents he handed them to Tess, "these are your papers proving your citizenship of Boston. It appears that you lost yours in the storm."

Opening the papers she smiled in thanks, "I appreciate this, and I'm glad you didn't turn out to be some crazy psycho who tried to kill me and stuff my body in a dumpster." She looked up to gauge his reaction to making sure that he was not some insane person, he was after all French.

"Don't worry; I was joking." Tess raised her hands when she noticed the confused look on the man's face, "but look this reenactment is getting old. I do appreciate the authenticism; I am after all a history minor at Harvard, so I do appreciate this."

Noting his confused look she continued, "not many people would choose to reenact the year 1765, it's a vague year. But that was when the Son's of Liberty formed so I can respect that."

Francis opened his mouth before closing it; this young woman was beginning to worry him. "It is 1765; I am not sure what it is you are inferring."

"No, it's not 1765, it's 2016." Her heart began to race again, "here I'll show you. Look out the window. Don't you see the cars and-" She trailed off seeing the carriages and nothing that remotely resembled the 21st century. "No. I am dreaming. This has to be a dream. It's June 7, 2016."

Francis watched the young woman's face turn ashen. He knew better than to ignore this woman's claim, in all his time as a county he was able to recognize when someone was speaking the truth. "Mademoiselle, do not panic it will be alright. I believe you, strange as your story seems. We will sort this out."

* * *

 **First of all, thank you to all of you! This is a story that I have been working on for a while, and I'm really happy to know that you like it; every time I see someone has favorited, followed, reviewed, or even looked at this story it honestly makes my day. I know that Tess seemed relatively calm for finding out that she was in 1765, and it may seem crazy that she didn't put two and two together until now, but I doubt most people would assume that they had gone back in time. Cause, it is impossible unless you're the doctor.**

 **I'm going to do my best to keep Tess from becoming a Mary Sue, and I promise that she does have her flaws. Please please let me know what you think. If you have any questions feel free to PM me! Oh and don't worry, you'll be seeing America real soon. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so thrilled that you guys are still reading this, and each and every review is like a delicious bar of chocolate. I feel like I need to apologize in advance, this next chapter is shorter and may seem a little disjointed, but that will be explained later; I can't give away any spoilers. Please read the note at the end. That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

The carriage moved at an almost lulling pace, it was soothing and helped Tess to forget what had happened. Somehow, some way she had found herself in 1765. The thought was almost unbearable. The English major inside was jumping for joy; this was the stuff of novels; the history minor was wary. Not to mention she had watched plenty of Doctor Who know t there were fixed points in time, and well there was nothing that she could do to prevent what was about to happen.

"The American Revolution…" She clamped her mouth shut realizing that she had said that aloud. Glancing to Francis, she saw that he was asleep, or at least appeared to be sleeping. Stretching her arms, she began wiggling her toes trying to relieve the pressure of her feet which had fallen asleep.

Francis reached his arm out as a letter fell out of her coat jacket. "What is this?" He held the letter up; it appeared to be a new envelope complete with a hamburger stamp.

"I don't know." Tess shrugged curious as to how a letter had somehow appeared in her jacket sleeve, at this point nothing would surprise her. Leaning against the side of the coach she watched as Francis read the letter. His eyes widened, and he turned it over and read it again.

"What is your full name?" He looked at her with a newfound interest.

She watched him as he appeared to sparkle. The hell? Why is this dude sparkling? Shaking the thought from her mind she responded. "Tess Abigail Jones, why?"

"Impossible." He breathed before getting excited again, "where is it you said you were from?"

"Boston." She shook her head momentarily forgetting that she had just traveled in time. "Are you okay?"

" _Oui je vais bien_ ," he smiled waving the letter, "sorry I meant to ask where were you born?" He watched as she looked at him as though he had grown another head. "I realize that may seem a little ah, _fouineur_?"

"If you mean nosy, I guess it is a little, but that's okay." Tess was thankful for the welcoming distraction. "I'm originally from Plymouth, Massachusetts, but I grew up in Salem before moving to Boston for school."

France looked at her with a grin before laughing that strange laugh of his. "This is _fantastique_." He stuck his head out of the coach and yelled something to the coachman. "If you don't mind, I believe I know where you belong."

Tess watched as the seemingly calm man suddenly sat next to her. Scooting closer to the carriage wall her eyes widened as he looked closely into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She felt a little insecure to have him so close in her personal space.

"Your eyes, I knew they looked familiar. Your eyebrows are quite thick but not too bad, and your hair it's unmistakeable." He said reaching a hand out to her head. Tess let out a yelp jumping to the other side of the coach.

"Woah dude, please tell me what is happening?" She reached a hand up to her dark hair suddenly upset as his accurate description of her appearance. "I'll have you know that thick eyebrows are actually in style. Would you like it if I were to start critiquing your appearance? Maybe you should shave your chin!"

At her exclamation, Francis threw his head back in laughter. "You most definitely have his blunt humor." After he had composed himself, he pointed out the window. "We're here."

Reluctantly she turned her head away from his scrutinizing stare and looked at the window. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the old city of Boston. The old buildings came closer as they passed through the city gate. She started in surprise to see British regulars in scarlet uniforms. Tess blushed as she saw one of them look towards her, looking at her hands she remembered that to them she appeared to be a young boy.

"Maybe not." Sitting back down she looked over to Francis to see him shake his head in amusement, "are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"Oui, though I am something to be admired you are not dreaming."

Tess raised an eyebrow; she was now looking at him confused as to how his personality seemed to make a quick turn from quiet to glaringly narcissistic. He reminds me of Tamaki from Ouran. For all, she knew he could pull a rose out of thin air as well.

"Where are we going?" She asked changing the subject of the conversation and her internal monolog.

"I'm taking you to meet the governor. As much as I hate to turn you over to the British, I have no claim over you." He said ruffling her hair. "You are little _Amérique's_ after all."

"Excuse me? I answer to no one." She said completely ignoring that he had touched her hair, after all, he is French.

" _Mon Dieu_ ," he facepalmed. "Stop with the pretenses, mademoiselle. Your kind has been popping up like incessant rabbits. Thirteen of you already not counting little Virginie's twin. Also, none of you appear to be children it is very _bizarre_."

Tess stared at the French man as he continued to ramble on about colonies, states, and nations. It reminded her of Becky, who earlier that week had introduced her to an anime called 'Hetalia.' That thought did nothing to calm her racing heart. Her head began to swim as it processed more information than she had learned in a full week of lectures at Harvard. She placed her hands on her head and began massaging her temples.

"Stop. Stop please!" She slammed her fist down on her leg causing her to wince. "This is not real. You are not real. I don't know what I'm doing here. Clearly, this is some bizarre reality show; I can't be in 1765. Time travel does not exist. It does not exist." Her heart began racing as she fumbled with the carriage handle.

Her hand was pulled away as Francis, or 'France' as he called himself, closed the carriage door. Tess yanked her hand out of his and glared, "thank you for helping me. But I have no desire to meet Governor Hutchinson; all I want is to get away from this." She said motioning to all around her. "This is not right."

The carriage stopped giving her a chance to catch her breath, looking out the window she saw a red brick home. "I am not going in there."

"I am afraid you do not have a choice. I do apologize." Taking her hand, he placed a gentle kiss before smiling sadly. "Mademoiselle, I know you have many questions, but I cannot help you. Governor Hutchinson is your boss, I am sorry."

Stepping out of the carriage he held out his hand to help her down; shaking her head in refusal, she tried to ignore the prickling at the back of her neck as she looked up at the house before her. Her heart was screaming for her to run, but it felt as though she had no choice but to go inside. She felt a hand wrap around hers, and she looked at the blond man he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Massachusetts," he addressed her formally. "It will be alright."

* * *

 **Surprise! She is Massachusetts, you'll find out why she doesn't remember or why she didn't pick up on the fact that she was a state. I was not originally going to have Tess be a state, but the character had a mind of her own. Alfred if the personification of the United States, but the states were not always united, so in my personal headcanon it makes sense that the states would be personified.**

 **I apologize if the reveal was a little hard to understand, and I also apologize if she seemed a little crazy. But I'd probably be shocked if I found out I was a state, I don't know about you, so it could be normal. Not to mention that she is a history minor specializing in American History so she is the only one who knows what is going to happen, and that is a lot of responsibility. At this point, the French and Indian War/Seven Years War just ended so France was just wrapping things up. I hope that kind of explains why he was there. Also, sorry if he seemed a little OOC I will work on his characterization. Please message me with any questions or ideas, if you have any, reviews are great too! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Scratch. The quill snapped causing Tess to sit up sharply. Rubbing her green eyes, she blinked to see that she had fallen asleep while completing paperwork. Sighing she dropped her head on the table; it had been three months since she arrived in 1765, it was now August. Those first few weeks had been full of panic attacks, worry, and anger at the universe for dumping her here as a colony. State. Her mind was automatically corrected.

"I am not a colony." Dipping the pen in ink, she continued to transcribe the work that would go to England. Apparently, she was owned by the country and king; that thought was enough to make her mad. "Mad like King George will be."

"Massachusetts," she stood as her boss Governor Thomas Hutchinson walked into the room. "I need you to draft three more documents, and please deliver these to John Hancock."

"Yes, sir." She nodded in affirmation as he moved to collect his coat and cane.

"Do try and find some time for yourself, if possible, I know you detest this, but it is for the best." He sighed, "I am worried that these colonists will rebel with this new declaration from parliament. But it is the King's order, and I trust you will follow the law if you do so the people will stay content to follow King and Country." He moved as if to say something else before shaking his head and exiting the office.

Tess unclenched her fists and looked down at the folder on her desk. I think I know what this is. Holding her breath, she opened the folder, "The stamp act." She whispered as she ran her hand over the document. Burn it.

"What the hell?" She yelped in surprise pulling her hand back to her chest in surprise at the thought that sprang unbidden to her mind. "The people will not like this new taxation."

Every so often she would glance to the act that held the official seal of the King and Great Britain. There was also a letter addressed to her from America, hidden in her coat pocket. She had caught a maid rummaging through her desk, no doubt on orders from the Governor. They did not trust her, or him as they thought her to be.

Standing up she fastened the buttons of her coat and picked up the folders and slipping on her hat she walked out the door. What she wouldn't give to see the looks on everyone's faces if they knew she was a woman, not Adam Jones. Maybe that would stop some of the sexist comments. The others had mercilessly teased her when she voiced her opinion that women should be allowed to attend Harvard, at least Abigail Adams had agreed with her. She shook her head realizing that she would have even less freedom than she already did.

"This sucks." She groaned as she stepped outside into the hot, humid Massachusetts weather. It wasn't as bad as she complained it was, being a state did have it's perks. "I am not a colony. I should be free."

Nodding at the passing citizens, she remembered her bosses comment earlier, "It's like they think I own them, and by extent he, the King, and England owned them." She muttered under her breath. People are not property.

Adjusting her cap, that rested atop her dark hair she knocked on the front door of the John Hancock home; she smiled thinking back to the first time they had met; she had almost passed out due to the excitement. "Trust me to fangirl over the founding fathers rather a movie star. All those wasted jokes and puns that no one is going to understand for a couple of hundred years.

The door opened, and the butler ushered her inside. Handing him the hat she opened her mouth to speak. "Please tell Mr. Hancock that Adam Jones is here to see him."

"Of course, Mr. Jones." The butler nodded as he exited.

Walking further into the entrance hall she touched a candlestick in the room she jumped in surprise as it snapped off its hook. Green eyes widening she was tempted to set the candlestick in the vase by the coat rack. She jumped as the butler walked back in and dropped the candlestick in the vase. Guess I'm pulling a Will Turner.

"Mr. Hancock will see you now."

"Thank you." She said clearing her throat as to make sure her voice didn't come out to feminine.

"Mr. Adam Jones." The butler announced as he left her just inside the study closing the doors behind him.

"What's up Johnny?" She relaxed when she knew the butler was out of hearing range. "I brought you-"

Stumbling she wheezed as she was glomped and swung around by a complete stranger; when finally set down, she looked to see a young man around her age grinning widely.

"So you're Massachusetts!" He exclaimed. "My name's Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me America. I guess I'm your older brother or dad, but dad just sounds strange."

Tess shook her head at the boy's loud voice. "Did you just say you're my dad?" She looked the boy up and down; they didn't look much alike except they both had tan skin and a cowlick that seemed to defy gravity.

"America, please lower your volume. You're going to scare the poor boy." John Hancock said standing up coming over to shake her hand, "I'm glad you could come. I assume you received America's letter?"

"I didn't have time to read it all the way." She confessed, "I'm here on orders of Governor Hutchinson."

John Hancock wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Sam you might want to see this." He called over his shoulder to Sam Adams who sat in an armchair. "Good old King George gave us a letter to help remind us to be loyal to the Stamp Act. Please feel free to have a drink." He motioned for Tess to help herself to drink.

Pouring herself a glass of beer took a drink and turned to see America staring at her in curiosity before he smiled. "Hey, we're going to go visit Paul," he shouted over to John and Sam as they looked over the documents. John waved his hand in consent.

"Hurry to finish your drink," America said as he wrinkled his nose. "We need to talk."

Tess gulped down the contents of her glass and set it down to follow America as he was already halfway out the door. She grabbed her hat from the hall before following him outside, "Hey wait up!"

"Walk faster; it's not my fault you're slow." He called over his shoulder. She cursed under her breath and raced to catch up with the country.

"Why are you disguised as a boy?" He looked over to her, "I guess the height helps. You're tall for a girl, but you do realize that some of the other states are girls, right?"

"Yeah I know, it was France's idea." She answered. "I'm not going to complain; those corsets look uncomfortable anyway."

America threw his head back in laughter. "Believe me, they are." He seemed to realize what he said and hurried to say, "it was a dare. I was also very drunk; that is why I don't drink unless I have to."

"Why don't you drink?" She asked in confusion. "There's nothing better than a good Boston brew."

"Eh, I'm just not fond of it I guess." He smiled, "coffee's good, though."

"I prefer hot chocolate," Tess commented. "But anything besides tea is good in my book." She stopped, the tea act would not technically pass until 1773.

"Why don't you like tea?" Alfred asked her before commenting. "I guess you don't want to be like England, do you?"

Opening her mouth to comment, she quickly closed as she realized that America was not finished speaking. "Let's go somewhere more private," grabbing her arm he pulled her into a side alley and made a left then a right before walking up to a smithy. Opening the door her pulled Tess inside before quickly locking it behind him.

"Paul, I'm here!" He shouted looking around to make sure there were no customers in the room. "Oh and you're officially closed."

Footsteps sounded from the back, and a dark-haired man in a smith's apron walked up to Alfred and clapped him on the back. "Isn't this the governor's assistant?" He asked smiling.

"Don't worry. Meet Adam Jones, otherwise known as Massachusetts." America proudly announced clapping Tess on the back. "He wants to join in on the rebellion."

"He said that himself, or are ye just assuming things again?" Paul said shaking his head. "What do ye think?" He said turning to her, "I've always wondered if you existed."

"Uh, he uh." She swallowed before confidently replying, "I want to join the resistance. We are and have right to be free. I'd like to be a part of the Sons of Liberty."

Paul Revere narrowed his eyes before holding out his hand for her to shake. "Welcome. Sons of Liberty, what do you think Alfred? I think that sounds like a great title for our little band of brothers."

Noting her mistake, Tess closed her eyes and silently berated herself. They hadn't decided on the name yet.

"Sons of Liberty." Alfred savored the words on the tip of his tongue. "I like that; Sam was looking for a name to unite us." Turning to Tess, he grinned blue eyes shining brightly. "Welcome to the Son's of Liberty, Massachusetts."

* * *

 **I do have a reason why America does not like to drink, in 1920 there was a nationwide prohibition on alcohol. Please know that I am not preaching for or against alcohol. Tess/Massachusetts drinks it as she is kinda known for beer. I hope that makes sense. Also, America doesn't say 'dude' yet as he hadn't been introduced to it yet; hanging around Tess will quickly add it to his vocabulary.**

 **A little bit of history: the Tea Act did not pass until May 10, 1773. The Sons of Liberty were officially created from smaller groups, in August of 1765. Slavery did exist in Massachusetts at this time in history, but there were more freedmen than slaves in the colony. Massachusetts and many others were vehemently against it, which is good because it was very wrong.**

 **If you're confused as to her appearance she has tan skin due to the Native American tribes, that is also where her height can be attributed to the Wampanoag, Susquehannock, and other tribes** **. She is 5' 8" so very tall for a woman at that time. She has dark brown hair, green eyes, and thick dark eyebrows, (not as thick as England's.) Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
